1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advances in the technology surrounding the design and manufacture of electric light bulbs have achieved the development of a low voltage light bulb having a relatively high level of illumination compared to the typical 120-volt light bulb commonly used for residential and commercial room lighting purposes. These new light bulbs are capable of producing levels of illumination comparable to typical 120-volt light bulbs using only 12 volts, yet retaining acceptable levels of overall energy efficiency. Further, because of the much lower operating voltage required, these new light bulbs have a much longer operating lifetime than typically found for comparable 120-volt light bulbs having previous designs. A further advantage afforded by these new light bulbs is their much smaller overall size, which is about the size of a typical flashlight bulb. As a result, the new low voltage light bulbs are gaining widespread popularity.
One drawback concerning the potential market for the new light bulbs is that while they are much smaller than ordinary light bulbs, this means that they cannot readily fit into existing standard sized light fixture sockets. A further disadvantage is that since the new light bulbs operate on much lower voltages than typical line voltages, a voltage step down is necessary. Thus, an individual or business installing the low voltage light bulbs in an existing building must either install new fixtures specially made for the new light bulbs or buy adapters which permit the use of the new light bulbs in standard light fixtures. While the adapters currently available obviate the need to replace the entire light fixture, they are also very expensive to produce. Further, fixtures specially made for the new light bulbs cannot economically be converted to allow the use of standard voltage bulbs should their use subsequently be desired for any reason.
Several patent references disclose devices which may have some relevance to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,651 to Miles, Jr. discloses an adjustable light fixture which is recessible in a ceiling for directing light at various angles toward an object. This device while having a similar external shape to the present invention is different in that it does not disclose a fixture capable of using light bulbs having substantially different operating voltages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,419 to Dworkin discloses an adapter for electric lamps provided with spaced prongs as opposed to a conventional screw plug base. This adapter, however, also does not afford the capability of operating light bulbs having substantially different operating voltages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,285 to Stanley discloses a connector structure for providing a sealed connection of predetermined polarity between an electric light bulb and electric conductors with the bulb and conductors in any relative angular position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,028 to Sundin, et al. discloses a combination bedroom lamp and clock which uses two different wattage light bulbs separated by a time delay switch mechanism.
West German Pat. No. 1780050 discloses a light fixture for use as a tail light of an automobile which would have an auxiliary cord which could be used for attaching trailer lights to the automobile.
None of the devices described above discloses the dual voltage lighting fixture concept or capability of the present invention, nor do they afford the other advantages previously mentioned.